


They say that the world was built for two

by xsticknoodlesx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Body Worship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hand Feeding, Internal Monologue, M/M, Pampering, Song Lyrics, Sort Of, Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsticknoodlesx/pseuds/xsticknoodlesx
Summary: Loki comes to realise that perhaps he likes being with the Grandmaster, perhaps he likes being wanted and loved.
Relationships: En Dwi Gast | Grandmaster/Loki
Comments: 16
Kudos: 140





	They say that the world was built for two

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics form "Video Games" by Lana del Rey

_And you say, Get over here  
And play a video game_

There are surely many advantages to being the Grandmaster’s current favourite and Loki is grateful for them. 

When Loki is seated next to the Grandmaster on his settee, his hands idly playing with the man’s cloak, being fed and pampered, he feels wanted. They spend hours on end watching the gladiators but Loki doesn’t care for the fights. He watches the other man’s reactions in interest, the way his eyes light up when a new champion deems themself promising. 

He tries the treats the Grandmaster passes him, gingerly picking them up and savouring their taste. He sips the drinks the Grandmaster orders for him. The Grandmaster praises him, calls him beautiful, sweet, enchanting and makes him feel wanted.

Loki convinces himself that this is for survival only, maybe for the attention or the nice treatment, but never for feelings.

_I'm in his favourite sundress  
Watching me get undressed_

The Grandmaster likes to dress Loki in lavish silks and garments. Loki doesn’t mind; he doesn’t feel the need for lavish tunics but he doesn’t oppose the Grandmaster’s wishes. 

He can’t oppose the Grandmaster’s wishes. Not when he touches Loki’s face like that; like he wants him. And his hands stray to his hair more often than not.

Fingers run through Loki’s hair, down his neck, all over his body and he lets himself melt into the touch, still mentally adamant about no feelings being attached. He likes being treated like he’s wanted; he doesn’t like the Grandmaster in particular.

Then when a soft, sultry voice asks him to undress –asks him, not demands him, not threatens him to do anything, but asks him– Loki complies.

Loki lets the Grandmaster bed him. He has never felt more worshipped than when he looks down his body to find it covered in blue kiss-marks. He has never felt more wanted than when the Grandmaster begs him to stay after the act.

_Take that body downtown_

Intimacy becomes routine for them. Loki’s favourite seat during gladiator matches is the other man’s lap. The Grandmaster– En strokes his hands up and down Loki’s back, absentmindedly pets him while he watches the matches. Loki doesn’t care for the matches much and just allows himself the affection.

En always seems amused by how uninterested Loki seems by the matches. He asks him what he can do to make him more interested and Loki says there is nothing to do; he has never been a fan of watching other people brawl. 

When he leans back against En’s chest after that statement, he feels a deep chuckle vibrate in the other man’s chest. The hand on his back never stills.

He likes to feel wanted and adored. He still convinces himself that who adores him isn’t important. 

_I say you the bestest  
Lean in for a big kiss_

When En calls him over, Loki comes. And when En asks him for something, he complies. But when the man asks him about his past, about where he comes from, he isn’t sure how to answer. He avoids the questions as much as he can, but En won’t have it.

He presses further, not giving up until, in the privacy of the Grandmaster’s chambers, in the afterglow of passion, Loki reveals his heritage to the older man, shows him his true self. 

Loki had expected fright or anger like everyone else has shown his true self, but En doesn’t flinch, doesn’t pull away. If anything, he pulls _closer._

Hands travel all over Loki’s body –not sexually but sensually– and he shivers at the touch. En praises him, worships him and doesn’t judge his heritage. If anything he seems intrigued.

He lays back and looks at Loki, interest in his eyes. Loki can’t help the smile that tugs at his lips as he begins to explain what a Jotunn is to En.

_It's you, it's you, it's all for you  
Everything I do _

Eventually, instead of bedding Loki all the time, En starts to favour conversations. And while neither of them hates the idea of being intimate, they just start talking and don’t stop. Loki is fascinated by En’s stories and vice versa.

And En listens. He actually listens.

He listens to Loki talk about his interests. Loki tells him about his childhood, his mother, his love for books, about how he learned his magic, about how he and his brother used to be so close.

Never once does En try to downplay his suffering, never once does he try to interrupt him, to joke or to make light of Loki’s past. He listens and he understands.

He cares about Loki and he wants him to feel wanted.

_I tell you all the time  
Heaven is a place on earth with you  
Tell me all the things you want to do _

Not long after their heart to heart, Loki finds his whole room filled with books. The floor is littered with books from every corner of the galaxy, they pile up on his tables and dressers, they are everywhere.

En had listened to him and tried to give Loki something he was interested in. 

That evening, the two of them lie in bed and Loki reads to En. He reads him three books from three very different parts of the galaxy and En just lies next to him, looking up at him and smiles.

Loki has never felt so wanted.

_It's better than I ever even knew  
They say that the world was built for two  
Only worth living if somebody is loving you  
Baby, now you do _

Perhaps this is love. Perhaps this is more than simply enjoying the attention, enjoying the care. Loki has to come to terms with this and perhaps he better do it sooner than later. 

The next time they are together in bed, limbs tangled up after a heated moment, Loki speaks up about his feelings. He lays his feelings out in the open, for the first time in what feels like centuries. And En smiles, just smiles so brightly and warmly that Loki feels like he might ignite.

En loves him, too. He tells him over and over again while he peppers his face with kisses and Loki feels ready to cry. He is _loved_ ; someone took the time to get to know him, genuinely listened to him and loves him.

_He holds me in his big arms  
Drunk and I am seeing stars  
This is all I think of _

En’s arms are warm and safe, holding Loki tightly as a strange storm swipes over Sakaar. En has explained it to Loki but he still doesn’t fully grasp why the storm seems so electrified. Loki has never liked lightning and thunder; he certainly doesn’t like as storm as charged as this one is. The skies are painted in all different colours by it and it’s almost beautiful.

But lightning brings back memories he would rather forget.

En distracts him. He tries everything, from having someone put on a show for him, over wonderful meals or sex, but nothing calms Loki like being held in En’s arms, tightly wrapped up in them, safe and secure from everything.

He doesn’t even need to explain to En why the storm frightens him so. Loki tries to explain it, finding it hard to find words for it, but En stops him, tells him he doesn’t need to tell him if it triggers unpleasant thoughts. Loki is thankful because, without any explanation, En comforts him and holds him.

He has heard the speech before. He’s heard that everyone is wanted on Sakaar, that everyone is special, that the Grandmaster loves them all. 

But Loki is sure that the Grandmaster loves him especially, adores him and wants him. With En he is safe, with En he is special and loved. With En he is wanted.

_Watching all our friends fall  
In and out of Old Paul's  
This is my idea of fun _

Thor has to show up and ruin it for him. Thor has to show up and question why Loki adores the Grandmaster, why Loki is this close to the strange man, why he sits in his lap, why he plays with his hair. 

Despite his anger, he feels worried when En proclaims that Thor would fight his champion. Loki has seen the champion before, has spent hours in En’s arms, telling him about his encounter with the Hulk. En comforted him, promised him that in his arms, Loki is always safe. Loki believed him; Loki still believes him.

Still, Loki knows that the champion is strong. He watches Banner and Thor fight, flinches as Thor gets hit by Banner over and over again. En looks at him in interest, inquiring about whether or nor Loki cares that much about his brother.

Loki has told him about Thor before and of course, it comes back to bite him now. En knows that Loki cares, no matter how hard the trickster pretends not to. 

_It's you, it's you, it's all for you  
Everything I do  
I tell you all the time  
Heaven is a place on earth with you  
Tell me all the things you want to do _

When Thor is sent away, Loki dares to hope that perhaps he doesn’t have to fight with his brother, perhaps he can stay on Sakaar where he is safe, wanted and cared for. Perhaps he can stay with En who keeps him safe, cared for and makes him feel wanted.

After another intimate moment between the two of them, Loki and En lie in bed, limbs intertwined, eyes locked. En feeds him exotic fruit, lavishes affection on him.

Loki dares to hope that this may last.

_They say that the world was built for two_  
Only worth living if somebody is loving you  
Baby, now you do 

Loki damns himself for following his brother and his companions. He could stay on Sakaar, stay in En’s arms, stay where he feels wanted. But he can’t ignore the feeling of responsibility towards the Asgardians. He has to help. Perhaps once they have defeated Hela he can return to Sakaar. 

He doesn’t even get the chance to say goodbye to En. All he sees is him hurrying down the halls to find his guards as Thor’s companions start a riot. They leave in one of the Grandmaster’s ships and Loki wants nothing more than to turn around, to hurry back to his love, to the one that wants him, not for the help he offers or the power he has, but for who he is.

In the end, Loki tries to convince himself that he never really loved En. He tries to convince himself that should they never see each other again, all he did with the Grandmaster was for his survival. 

And even if he didn’t, it doesn’t matter anymore. He has to leave behind the only man to ever make him feel wanted.

_Now you do._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it ^^  
> Leave a Kudos or Comment if you did and want to.
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr if you feel like it @ https://xstick-noodlesx.tumblr.com/


End file.
